The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and particularly relates to a technique for causing a user know an image forming apparatus in which a situation preventing the implementation of printing is less likely to arise.
A typical image forming system is known that can display a shot image of an image forming apparatus with which information about the image forming apparatus is synthesized at a position corresponding to the image forming apparatus. However, this typical image forming system has a problem in that if a situation preventing the implementation of printing arises after the image forming apparatus is instructed to perform the printing, the implementation of printing on the image forming apparatus is at least stopped.